En la TV
by kahime asakura
Summary: buenas aqui nuevo fics en un programa de TV xDD lo hice de ociosa espero que les guste .


Televisión

En un lugar bien ordenado lleno de cámaras y con un poco de publico se veía el lugar donde…

¿Por qué tengo que venir? Oó – decia un chico casi ¿casi? Completamente molesto

Hao! Tenemos que pagar lo que hicimos en casa o anna nos mata TT – decía el menor de los asakura Yoh

Lo ocurrido

En el living

Hip no andaba muerto andaba de parranda – cantaban horo

Cállate me molesta como cantas – se quejo hao

No te canto a ti – dijo horo

Oó quieres pelea? – comenzó a salir fuego por el lugar

Haber ven si eres tan hombrecito – haciendo su posesión

Me estas llamando Gay? – comenzó a quemarse los sillones

Ah! Hao para! – se quejo el menor de los asakura

Ya todo quemado

Que paso aquí! – se escucho una voz de una mujer muy conocida para los shamanes

Annita me podrás creer que se quemo la cocina y por eso esta así – mintió yoh

¬¬ estamos en el living Y la cocina esta bien – contesto anna

Tonto –dijeron los demas

Tendrán que pagarlo! – dijo anna y se fue

Pobre de ti… te casaras con una mostró – dijo burlón hao

Fin

No quiero salir de aquí! – dijo afirmándose de la entrada mientras ren, horo, yoh, lyserg le tiraban

Hao vamos! – dijeron, mientras hao vio a una chica d cabellos largos castaño ojos negros, vestida elegante entro al escenario

VAMOS! – dijo hao soltándose y caminando

En el estudio

Lalalalalaaa laaa laaaa – canción de abertura ridícula

Aquí estamos con una chica, nuestra anfitriona Jibril

Aplausos forzados

Ejem, ejem… - jibril pesco una de sus tarjetitas – bueno estaremos con nuestros anelados personajes ¿Quién no quiso ser pareja de alguno? – chicas del publico comenzaron a babear – bueno empezaremos con el primero… - de la nada aparece Hao

Hola, hola! – una sonrisa falsa – malditos humanos – susurro sentándose en la asiento cómodo

Jibril: Buenas Hao Asakura, sin duda una de los mas guapos de todos que dices de ello? – comenzó con la preguntas

Hao: Soy perfecto… ¿Qué puedes esperar? – dijo con sus ojos casi cerrados pues no podía soportar la luz

Jibril: Bueno muchas de las chicas se preguntan… ¿Qué haces para tener ese brillante pelo? – jibril miro a los ojos a hao

Hao: Nada – dijo seriamente – aparte lo que haga o no haga con mi cabello no te importa – dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos decidido

Jibril: Bueno… todos saben que mataste a los padres de Diethel ¿Qué dices sobre ello?

Hao: ¿Quién rayos es diethel? – miando a jibril

Lyserg: me olvido? -El chico de cabellos verdes – miro incrédula

Hao: Ah! Lyserg – pensó un momento – sus papás se los buscaron yo iba a salir sin hacer todo indefenso como soy yo u/u pero ellos me querían arrestar a mis 5 añitos – dijo aniñado

Lyserg: Que? – dijo lyserg incrédulo saliendo de atrás – asesino, asesino – gritaba histérico mientras los guardias lo pescaban

Jibril: Hao si alguna chica de aquí te declara su amor que respondes?

Hao: Ehmm… primero pregunto si es shaman, no es.. digo: PORQUE VIENES A MOLESTAR A EL REY SHAMAN ERES UNA DEBIL HUMANA NO JODAS O.ó

Jibril: Y como te declaras tu ante una shaman

Hao: Jajaja si quieres te lo demuestro… - se levanto pero lyserg se soltó de los guardias cosa que fue a pegarle a hao, hao para defenderse se tiro al suelo.. lyserg sin darse cuenta se tropezó dando a parar al publico – y como hiba diciendo… ¬¬ mujer linda y bella que mereces ser prometida del rey shaman –w- ven conmigo …. Y, y ahí me la rapto nn – dijo normal

Jibril: Hao asakura sabemos que nadie te a criado y me gustaría saber ¿sabes leer?

Hao: Leer? Que demonios! Yo solo estube pendiente de mi propósito de existencia ¿Qué me importa leer?

Jibril: tienes piojos?

Hao: No n.n como crees? Cuido mi cabello

De la nada aparece el espíritu del fuego

Espiritu del fuego: Como que no tienes piojos! Ayer nos pasamos todo el día quemando cada piojo!

Hao: Quien te llamo? ¬¬

Jibril: Ehm… Duermes con peluches?

Hao: Claro que no alguien tan maduro como yo no duerme con peluches

Espíritu del fuego: Como que no si tienes a tu oso fifith!

Hao: Quien te pregunto a ti? ¬o¬

Jibril: Tener tu voz tan peculiar te a traído problemas con tus aliados?

Espíritu del fuego: Jajajajajaja Hao te esta llamando Gay XD

Hao: ¬¬ no me a traído problemas… y NO SOY GAY

Jibril: Como es que eres tan Delgado

Espíritu del fuego: Es que! No sabe cocinar así que se quedaba sin comer cuando…

Hao: Calla! – hao le tira agua al espíritu del fuego

Jibril: Has tenido Sexo?

E.F: Pffff! No si todas se asustan! XD Hao es mas virgen que La doncella jeanne

Hao: ¬¬ calla espíritu traidor! La verdad en esta vida no pero en la anterior si pues tengo descendientes uú

Jibril: Por que usas esos pendientes tan….?

Hao: estas insinuando de nuevo que soy gay? Oó

E.F: jajajaja claro! Si es claro que…

Hao: y a ti quien te trajo aquí? ¬¬

E.F: porque hieres mis sentimientos así TT

Hao: ya empezo…

E.F: si… todo porque ahora tienes amigos SI, SI olvídate de tu espíritu quien te crío – dijo desapareciendo

Hao: -.-U y sigues? Chu…

Jibril: esta bien? O.oUUU

Hao: solo tiene que quemar unas cuidad y estará bien

Jibril: y a la vuelta de comerciales seguimos con Hao y llamaremos al chico de ojos de gato y fanático de la leche nn

Comercial…

Chocolove mostrando chocolates con música de circo "chocolate que viene con sorpresa"

--

Momento de ocio xDD

Jejeje ehm.. solo eso xD

Fin .


End file.
